


Один хороший поступок

by dyster, norot, Werner



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyster/pseuds/dyster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/norot/pseuds/norot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werner/pseuds/Werner
Summary: Джоанна хочет, чтобы ее отец вернулся. Джиму нужен толчок в правильном направлении. А Леонард мечтает о том, чтобы его жизнь перестала быть настолько паршивой.Дело за особенным, приносящим удачу, может-быть-волшебным зонтиком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Good Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785442) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



> Спасибо моей бете за всё)
> 
> Переведено на WTF McKirk 2017

Джоанна не могла сдержать слез.

Из всех выходных дождь решил пойти именно _сегодня_. Плача от обиды на погоду, она зарылась в одеяло, решив остаться в кровати и не желая смотреть в окно. Сквозь шум дождя она различила звук приближающихся к ее комнате шагов и следом тихий щелчок открывающейся двери.

— Джо? — раздался голос ее отца. — Принцесса?

Она уткнулась в подушку и не ответила. Это был один из тех редких выходных, который отец проводил дома (а не на работе!) и который они планировали провести вместе. Она так ждала этого дня — без матери, ведь это всегда заканчивалось ссорой, — а теперь все _пропало_.

Край матраца просел под весом Маккоя, когда мужчина со вздохом опустился рядом. Он положил ладонь на голову Джо и произнес ласково:

— Джоанна, я знаю, ты не спишь. Что случилось, родная? Я думал, мы собираемся провести наш день вместе. Ты не приболела?

Отбросив одеяло, она громко всхлипнула, слезы катились по щекам:

— Идет дождь, папа! — воскликнула она, удивленная тем, как можно не замечать что-то столь очевидное. — Мы хотели пойти в парк, а теперь придется ждать следующего раза, потому что ты опять будешь занят на работе!

Взгляд Леонарда смягчился:

— Так вот что тебя расстроило, принцесса? Да, я провожу много времени в больнице, но столько людей нуждаются в помощи. Ты ведь знаешь.

Конечно, она знала, но легче от этого не становилось.

— И что еще хуже, не каждый из них хочет, чтобы ему помогли. Иногда встречаются люди, чаще мальчики, которые слишком упрямы, чтобы принять чью-либо помощь. Знаешь, что я делаю в таких случаях?

— Что? — спрашивает она, утирая слезы.

— Я заставляю их умолкнуть и все равно помогаю.

— Потому что ты доктор.

Леонард кивает.

— Потому что я доктор и потому, что это правильно. И да, насчет мальчиков… Когда ты станешь чуть постарше, я научу тебя паре приемов, как заставить их умолкнуть правильно и надежно, — произнес он с хитрой улыбкой. — Конечно, если кто-то из них попытается поцеловать тебя или взять за руку, то мне придется вмешаться самому.

Она не смогла удержаться от хихиканья.

— Это глупости, папочка. Мальчики такие противные. Ты единственный мальчик, которого я буду целовать и держать за руку.

Он усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Правда? Ты сняла камень с моего сердца, принцесса. А теперь вылезай из кровати, у нас целый день впереди.

Глянув в окно, Джоанна нахмурилась:

— Но дождь…

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я позволю паре дождевых туч помешать нашим планам? Я же говорил, что мы пойдем в парк? Так что вставай и собирайся на прогулку.

— Мы будем гулять под дождем? — она вытерла рукавом мокрые от слез щеки и посмотрела на отца неуверенно. — Но я потеряла свой зонтик на прошлой неделе, помнишь? Вы с мамой никогда не разрешаете мне гулять под дождем без зонтика.

— Никто и не говорил, что ты будешь без зонтика. Может быть, зонтик как раз дожидается тебя в прихожей, — ответил Леонард с понимающей улыбкой, направляясь в коридор.

Позабыв о своих переживаниях, Джо соскочила с кровати и начала переодеваться. Затем сбежала по лестнице с пуловером и носками в руках и влетела на кухню, где отец сидел за столом, держа в руке чашку кофе. И судя по всему, матери не было поблизости. 

Он приподнял бровь, радостно смотря на Джоанну:

— Ух ты, как быстро. Но лучше съешь свой завтрак, прежде чем решишь обуться, юная леди.

Джо фыркнула и плюхнулась на стул, пытаясь скорее покончить с завтраком. Леонард поднял взгляд от кружки и засмеялся.

— У тебя живот заболит, если продолжишь с той же скоростью, принцесса. Тише. Парк никуда не денется.

Ей хочется сказать, что это не парк может исчезнуть. Джо замедляет темп, отправляя в рот ложку хлопьев, и смотрит на отца. Он выглядит все более и более уставшим в последнее время. Перегруженный работой с пациентами, он возвращается домой, где его ждут ссоры и выяснение отношений. Должно быть, он на пределе своих сил. Но ее мать страдает не меньше. Мучаемая одиночеством и озлобленная, она часто плачет, считая, что никто не видит.

Даже в свои неполные пять Джоанна видит, что все идет к разводу родителей.

— Ты закончила с завтраком? — спрашивает Маккой, возвращая ее обратно в реальность.

Допив апельсиновый сок, она кивает.

— Теперь да.

Убрав со стола, они направляются в прихожую, где Джо сразу же надевает свой дождевик. А ее отец влезает в старую коричневую куртку, которая, как однажды заметила мама, делает его похожим на бездомного. Маккой достает из шкафа два зонта: маленький серебристый для нее и большой черный для себя. Джо сразу же забирает зонтик из рук отца и бежит к двери, чтобы поскорее раскрыть обновку и посмотреть на персонажей своего любимого мультфильма. Сияя, она обнимает отца, пока тот пытается запереть дверь.

— Спасибо, папочка! Это лучший зонтик на свете.

Он улыбается, щуря глаза, отчего выглядит ближе к своему возрасту:

— Пожалуйста, принцесса. Теперь держи этот зонтик над головой, а то промокнешь.

— Папа, это особенный зонтик? У него есть волшебная сила?

— Волшебная? Просто потому, что на нем единороги и говорящие лошади… — он замолкает, изменив свое мнение. — Знаешь? Может быть, не буду отрицать. Готов поспорить, это счастливый зонтик и, может быть, он исполнит твое желание. Или что-то в этом духе. Это ведь то, что делают пони в мультике?

Джо тихо смеется в ответ и берет его за руку, не собираясь поправлять. Если отец сказал, что это счастливый зонтик и может исполнять желания, значит это так. Ей нравится быть обладательницей приносящего удачу и может-быть-волшебного зонтика.

— Сможешь назвать всех пони по именам? 

Не обращая внимания на капли дождя, скатывающиеся ему на рукав, Леонард чуть сжимает ее руку и хмурит губы. Названия болезней и химических соединений никогда не вызывали трудности, но имена мультяшных пони — это совсем другая история.

Они проводят остаток прогулки в попытке выучить имена всех персонажей. 

*** 

Меньше чем через год ее мать выставляет отца из дома. Окончательно. Джоанна сидит в своей комнате и слышит, как ее отец умоляет, а мать истерично рыдает и кричит в ответ.

_— Хотя бы позволь мне попрощаться с ней._

_— Убирайся! Просто… оставь нас в покое, Леонард!_

_— Джос…_

Дверь с шумом захлопывается.

Спустя минуту воцарившейся тишины Джоанна мысленно просит может-быть-волшебный зонтик в шкафу вернуть ее папу обратно. Она крепко зажмуривается и ждет. Ждет, что с тихим скрипом откроется входная дверь и раздадутся уверенные шаги ее отца, пока он бормочет извинения.

Но дверь останется закрытой. И ее отец не вернется. 

***

Джим чувствовал себя абсолютно раздавленным.

Дождь лил как из ведра, а он сидел, опершись спиной о какую-то кирпичную стену, избитый и мучающийся похмельем. С каждым движением становилось только хуже. Мир кружился перед глазами и все тело болело. 

Он понятия не имеет, где он и как сюда попал. И не может найти в себе силы и желание двигаться дальше, он просто остался здесь, решив промокнуть до нитки. Должно быть, так выглядит то, что называют «достигнуть дна».

Закрыв глаза, он пытается вспомнить события прошлой ночи. Его воспоминания обрывочны. Вот бар, потом девушка, какой-то амбал, а затем удар кулаком или два (а может три или четыре). И никаких воспоминаний о том, что произошло после, но на самом деле не так уж трудно догадаться.

Вздыхая, Кирк все еще держит глаза закрытыми, задаваясь вопросом, с чего он решил, что поехать в Джорджию это хорошая идея. Он даже не знает, чего ожидал от этого штата. Бары ничем не отличались от тех, что он видел в Айове, да и последствия драки не ощущались как-то иначе. Разве что он умудрился столкнуться со старым знакомым отца после всего этого. Джим отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы сбежать куда-то.

Это было ужасно: он сбежал и сразу же напоролся лицом на кастет какого-то парня. 

Он открыл рот, собираясь посмеяться над собой, но в горле было суше, чем в пустыне. Джим запрокинул голову, чтобы поймать несколько дождевых капель, раздумывая, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы их хватило на глоток. Промочив горло, он решил, что это лучше чем ничего и пора бы подниматься на ноги. Открыв глаза, Кирк уставился в серое небо, погода отлично передавала настроение. Его телефон сломан в драке, глаз заплыл от удара, нос разбит, и оставалось надеяться, что это бумажник так больно упирается в спину.

Как бы то ни было, в целом не произошло ничего нового, но он чувствовал себя намного хуже, чем обычно.

И это определенно вина Кристофера Пайка. Джим был совершенно счастлив, влача свое бесцельное, иногда праздное, существование в Айове на те деньги, что унаследовал от отца, пока не пришел Пайк и не сделал замечание, что такая жизнь — пустая трата его таланта. У Кристофера хватило наглости предложить поступить в какой-то колледж в Сан-Франциско. С какого хрена Пайк заявился в его жизнь и перевернул все с ног на голову?

Самодовольный ублюдок.

От таких воспоминаний хотелось завалиться в очередной паб и опять напиться до беспамятства.

Отчасти он понимал, что предложение Пайка — один из тех шансов, что выпадают лишь раз. Билет из бессмысленной жизни к чему-то большему. Возможно, так мироздание подало ему знак, что пора сделать себя полезным для общества и совершить что-то значимое. Джим знал, что должен ухватиться за эту возможность, но не мог. Гордость не позволяла позвонить Пайку, заявляя: «Он прекрасно справляется сам». И ему не нужна ничья помощь. Игнорируя тихий голос разума, он сосредоточился на дожде и на мокнущей одежде, которая начала липнуть к телу.

Такими темпами у него не будет шанса позвонить Пайку, просто потому что он, скорее всего, умрет от переохлаждения.

Внезапно что-то закрывает вид на небо. Кирк моргает и ждет, пока глаза сфокусируются. Хмуря брови, Джим понимает, что это серебристо-белый зонт с разноцветными пони. Он снова моргает и выдает крайне содержательное:

— А?

Перед ним стоит маленькая девочка, ее каштановые волосы спрятаны под капюшоном дождевика, а сапожки испачканы в грязи. Она держит зонтик над его головой и смотрит обеспокоенно.

— Вы в порядке, мистер?

Джим кивает, не зная, что ответить.

— Почему вы сидите под дождем? И эти ушибы выглядят болющими, — говорит она. — Может, вам нужна помощь?

При упоминании помощи он сразу же вспоминает о Пайке, и его гордость заявляет о себе, заставляя покачать головой:

— Не волнуйся, я в порядке, малыш. Мне не нужна помощь. Просто не самые удачные дни. И я уверен, что твоим родителям не понравится, что ты разговариваешь с незнакомцами вроде меня, — его голос прозвучал грубо и неприятно даже для собственных ушей.

Кажется, она не особенно поверила. Не обращая внимания на последнее замечание, девочка ответила:

— Мой папа как-то сказал, что мальчишки слишком упрямы, чтобы просить о помощи, так что их нужно заставить умолкнуть и все равно помочь.

Джим усмехается в ответ.

— Вот как? Я выгляжу как один из этих глупых и упрямых мальчиков?

Девочка кивает, отвечая прямолинейно и простодушно, как и все дети.

— Да, точно так, мистер. Если бы мой папа был здесь, он бы задал вам хорошую взбучку и поставил на ноги, вылечив все эти ушибы. Он доктор, — произнесла она гордо, и все же с легкой тоской в голосе, — но сейчас где-то далеко.

Джим проглатывает комок в горле, чувствуя себя ужасно по отношению к девочке. Она явно скучает по отцу, а эта тема всегда была болезненной для самого Кирка.

— Жаль слышать, малыш. Так что, ты собираешь отчитать меня прямо сейчас?

Она задумывается на мгновение и мотает головой. 

— Не могу. Мама говорит, что девушке не пристало выражаться.

Джим не может не засмеяться.

— И она права. Мне нравится твой зонтик, как бы то ни было. My Little Pony? Очень круто.

— Ага, мой папа купил его для меня, — рассеяно отвечает девочка.

Кирк нарушает повисшую тишину.

— Мне нравится вон та, синяя, — произносит он, просто чтобы что-то сказать, удивленный, что она все еще стоит рядом.

— А мне — желтая, — бормочет она, глядя на него нерешительно, размышляя о чем-то. И после некоторых раздумий девочка протягивает ему зонтик, — держите, можете забрать его себе, мистер.

Он моргает, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно. Джим качает головой и осторожно отводит ее руку с зонтиком обратно:

— Что? Зачем? Я не могу забрать твой зонтик, малыш. Это подарок твоего папы, правильно? Ты не можешь так просто его отдать… Ты ведь даже меня не знаешь. И потом, что насчет тебя? Ты ведь промокнешь.

Она бросает на него крайне сердитый взгляд.

— У меня есть дождевик, и я уже иду домой. Вы ведь умрете, если продолжите здесь сидеть, мистер, так что поднимайтесь на ноги и возьмите зонтик. Не будьте таким упрямым. Мой папа понял бы. Это счастливый зонтик, а вам нужно немного удачи, — она снова протянула зонт, — так что берите.

Удивленный такой тирадой, Джим протягивает руку, делая то, что ему говорит эта маленькая девочка.

— …Спасибо.

Девочка фыркает и кивает, она явно довольна проделанной работой.

— Пожалуйста. И вам нужно показать врачу эти ушибы. И ваш нос. Он выглядит сломанным. Это нормально — просить о помощи иногда. Помогать людям — вот для чего мой папа стал врачом, — она расправляет плечи. — А теперь мне пора домой, мама будет волноваться. Позаботьтесь о нем? Это особенный зонтик, приносящий удачу и может-быть-даже-волшебный.

Джим все еще слишком ошеломлен, чтобы ответить, так что просто смотрит, как она исчезает за поворотом. После того как девочка пропадает из виду, он смотрит на улыбающихся ему пони и пытается понять, что только что произошло. На одном из секторов купола он видит имя «Джоанна Маккой», написанное перманентным маркером. Повернув зонтик, он думает об ее ореховых глазах и о том, что она сказала.

Может быть, все же стоит принять небольшую помощь.

Он болезненно охает, отталкиваясь от земли, и достает визитку, которую ему дал Пайк. Это все, что осталось после той встречи. Взглянув на зонтик еще раз, он улыбается вопреки своим ожиданиям. 

— Слишком упрям, чтобы попросить о помощи, да? Она раскусила меня… Джим Кирк, которого уложила на лопатки маленькая девочка. Кто бы мог подумать.

Продвигаясь дальше по улице и прихрамывая с детским зонтиком над головой, он заходит в первую же попавшуюся клинику. Как только доктор заканчивает оказание первой помощи, Джим направляется к стойке регистрации, одарив девушку-администратора самой обаятельной из своих улыбок, насколько это позволяет разбитая губа. 

— Могу я воспользоваться телефоном буквально на минуту? Мне нужно сделать один важный звонок.

***

Днем позже, собрав все «самое необходимое» в рюкзак, Джим оглядел комнату, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не забыл. Светлое пятно привлекло его внимание. Он с важным видом вернулся в спальню, замечая зонтик на дверной ручке. Джим забрал его и покрутил вокруг пальца, усмехнувшись. 

— Чуть не забыл про тебя, да? Ты пойдешь со мной, особенный, приносящий удачу и может-быть-волшебный зонтик.

Он крепко привязал зонт к рюкзаку и, забросив его на плечи, вышел за дверь.

***

Леонард ненавидел свою жизнь.

Он стоял посреди ночи на автобусной остановке, _обоссаный облаками_ , и это было лишь малой частью того, за что он ненавидел свою жизнь. Сегодня он бросил трубку посреди разговора с адвокатом бывшей жены, когда тот сообщил, что Джослин настаивает на полной опеке над дочерью. Из-за этого скандального развода у него не было достаточно денег или связей, чтобы нанять адвоката. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, так что он просто бросил трубку, стараясь выиграть еще немного времени.

Оказавшись выставленным из собственного дома, он сел на первый же рейс из Джорджии, местом назначения которого оказался Сан-Франциско. Здесь было холодно, дорого, и Маккой не знал, что сподвигло его на такой поступок и с чего вдруг он решил, что это хорошая идея — _улететь_ в первый попавшийся город. Как бы то ни было, из всех мест в этом мире он оказался в Сан-Фран-гребанном-циско.

Он прилагал все усилия, стараясь собрать обратно свою жизнь по кусочкам, надеясь, что она не развалится снова. Ему уже удалось найти квартиру, подержанную машину и работу в местной больнице. Но он не был уверен, что все перечисленное считается. Его жилье было абсолютной дырой. Расположенная в неблагополучном районе, зараженная насекомыми и грызунами, возможно, еще и призраками, эта квартира смердела отсутствием надежды на будущее. А его машина? Бесполезный кусок металлолома. Она окончательно развалилась, не оставив других вариантов, кроме как добираться домой на автобусе. Наблюдая, как его бывшая жена хочет оставить дочь себе, оставалось признать: все, что у него есть — это работа.

Его засасывало на самое дно, и Леонард хотел знать, чем заслужил все это _дерьмо_ в своей жизни. 

Сложив руки на груди в попытке защититься от холода, он смотрел на дорогу, надеясь увидеть прибывающий автобус и скорее добраться до дома, налить себе чего-нибудь покрепче и вырубиться. Спустя несколько минут он нахмурился и убрал мокрые пряди, падающие на глаза. Он не мог пропустить последний автобус. Глянув на свои часы, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы подавить крик отчаяния, увидев, что они перестали идти, остановившись на без пяти два часа ночи.

В этот момент он уже готов был броситься под машину, но проблема заключалась в том, что на чертовой дороге не было никаких машин, ведь _бог знает насколько раннее утро сейчас было_. Конечно, можно было поймать такси, но при себе не было наличных на такую поездку, как и кредитки, которую невозможно было получить при таком финансовом состоянии. Да и к тому времени, когда он доберется до своей квартиры, пора будет снова собираться на работу.

Леонард уже решил было отправиться обратно в больницу, смирившись с поражением, как дождь резко прекратился. Моргнув, он запрокинул голову и заметил знакомый зонтик. Он ошарашенно глянул на владельца зонта и нахмурился. Этот человек держал детский зонт над его головой.

— Эй, приятель, все в порядке?

— В порядке, — Леонард внимательно разглядывал зонтик. У него был тот же дизайн, что и у того, который он подарил Джо несколько лет назад. Черт, на нем даже было ее имя, написанное его — Маккоя — почерком вдоль края зонта. Он нахмурился и зло посмотрел на незнакомца. — Почему у тебя зонтик моей дочери?

В мерцающем свете уличных огней, он мог разглядеть, что у незнакомца русые волосы и невероятно голубые глаза, которые открылись шире от удивления.

— Зонтик твоей дочери?

Инстинкты требовали атаковать этого человека и выместить на нем всю злость, но все же он доктор, а не варвар. 

— Да. Это зонт моей дочери. Джоанна Маккой, так ее зовут, и это написано прямо на нем. Черт, да я сам это написал! Так какого хрена у тебя ее зонтик, парень?

Губы незнакомца изогнулись в улыбке, словно он был чем-то приятно удивлен.

— Значит, ты ее отец, работающий врачом? На самом деле, теперь я замечаю некоторое сходство. Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что у нее тот же взгляд?

Леонард хмурится еще сильнее.

— А если и так? Ты до сих пор не ответил на мой вопрос, парень. Стоп, откуда ты знаешь, что я врач?

— Твоя дочь рассказала. И, прежде чем ты решишь броситься на меня с кулаками, хочу прояснить ситуацию, она отдала мне этот зонтик, когда я был в Джорджии, растеряв всю свою удачу.

Маккой моргнул, все еще хмуря брови, но теперь в недоумении.

— Моя дочь отдала тебе свой зонт, когда ты был в Джорджии, растеряв всю свою удачу, — повторил он, все еще не понимая сказанное. — Ты представляешь, насколько нелепо это звучит?

— Конечно, — отвечает блондин, тихо посмеиваясь, — но так все и было. Я был абсолютно раздавлен, когда она нашла меня. Я отказался, но она почти что заставила меня забрать этот зонтик, сказав, что он счастливый, а мне, по-видимому, нужно немного удачи. Она действительно невероятная. Ты должен гордиться ей. Она заставила меня умолкнуть и устроила взбучку, ни разу не выругавшись и не повысив голос.

Он открыл рот и закрыл снова, так ничего и не сказав. Маккой покачал головой, Джоанна определенно была слишком развитой для своего возраста, но такое поведение она явно унаследовала от него, и Леонард любил ее за это еще больше. Он усмехнулся, глядя на парня насмешливо.

— Она заставила тебя умолкнуть? Умница. Готов поспорить, ее мать обвинит в этом меня.

— Ох, сочувствую, развод? Неужели все _настолько_ плохо?

— Бывшая забрала себе всю Джорджию и не позволяет мне видеться с дочерью. Все, что у меня осталось, — это мои кости, — пробормотал Леонард. Он не понимал, с чего вдруг рассказывает незнакомцу о своих проблемах. Начинало нервировать, что этот парень знает о нем так много.

— Черт, тебе действительно тяжко приходится, — заметил незнакомец сочувствующе.

Леонард невесело рассмеялся, не в силах сдержать тот поток слов, что рвался наружу.

— Тяжко? Я не спал 72 часа, моя квартира заражена бог знает чем, моя машина — кусок дерьма, а бывшая жена — стерва. Что же касается ее адвоката, то он настойчивый ублюдок, и я больше никогда не увижу свою дочь, к тому же я пропустил последний чертов гребанный автобус. Полагаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, парень, что моя жизнь крайне далека от понятия «замечательна».

Возможно, по его щекам текли слезы, пока он вываливал все это, но с дождевыми каплями стекающими по лицу, ничего нельзя было утверждать наверняка. Ему было тяжело, больно и казалось, этому не будет конца. Незнакомец молчал, вероятно, ошеломленный такими откровениями или даже испуганный, и Маккой не мог винить его за это. Он собирался извиниться за эту истерику, когда блондин вдруг выпалил:

— Я могу помочь тебе.

— Что? — Леонард поднял бровь удивленно.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — повторил парень. — Сам я не юрист, но пара моих друзей недавно получили право на юридическую практику. Я могу предложить им твое дело, чтобы разобраться в этом и все такое. Ты должен получить _право видеться_ со своей дочерью. Она же тебя чертовски обожает.

Это было соблазнительное предложение, но Леонард покачал головой, отказываясь. Он не собирается посвящать в семейное дело незнакомых людей. 

— Спасибо за предложение, парень, но нет. Я сам разберусь.

Незнакомец внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом засмеялся.

— Что смешного?

— Ты, — ответил ему блондин с какой-то безумной улыбкой, Леонард бросил на него непонимающий взгляд. — Знаешь, что смешно? Твоя дочь рассказала мне, что однажды ее папа сказал, что иногда мальчишки слишком упрямы, чтобы попросить о помощи, так что нужно заставить их замолчать и все равно помочь.

Уголки губ Маккоя дернулись вверх помимо воли, значит, Джо запомнила его слова.

— Ну охренеть. Да, я действительно говорил ей об этом, и что? Хочешь сказать, что собираешь заставить меня заткнуться?

— Только если ты продолжишь упрямиться. Твоя малышка помогла мне, и один хороший поступок привел к другому, так что давай поднимайся, ты пропустил свой автобус _столетие_ назад, а моя квартира неподалеку. Почему бы тебе не заскочить и не обсохнуть? Мы можем поговорить, пропустив стаканчик-другой.

Леонард собирался отказаться, но все же передумал.

— Хорошо, — проворчал он, пододвигая зонт к незнакомцу. — Держи зонтик над головой, парень. Я уже промок, так что нет никакого смысла мокнуть и тебе тоже.

— А как насчет того, чтобы разделить его на двоих? — предложил блондин, направляясь вниз по улице.

— Мы оба промокнем в итоге, — фыркнул Маккой, скептично приподняв бровь. — И серьезно, два взрослых мужчины под детским зонтом?

— Нет, — рассмеялся парень, собираясь исправить его. — Два взрослых мужчины под особенным, приносящим удачу, может-быть-волшебным зонтиком, чтобы мы оба могли получить немного удачи и, может, магии. Кстати, я Джим Кирк.

— Маккой. Леонард Маккой, — пробормотал он. — Так что, ты носишь зонт моей дочери повсюду? Думаю, это немного вредит твоему авторитету и репутации, кем бы ты ни был.

— Крестной феей? Невероятно удивительным человеком? Самым роскошным мужчиной, на которого вы положили глаз? Все сразу? — предположил Джим, поиграв бровями. — Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, нет. Не ношу с собой. Мой зонт сломался пару дней назад, и у меня не было времени искать замену, так что я использую этот. Это совершенно потрясающий зонтик, и мне нравится, что я один из немногих взрослых в этом мире, что может носить детский особенный, приносящий удачу, может-быть-волшебный зонтик. И сейчас я верю, что он и правда волшебный, ведь он привел меня к тебе. К отцу той девочки, кто бы мог подумать!

Леонард закатил глаза.

— Только, пожалуйста, не начинай разговоров про судьбу, предопределенность и прочую ерунду. Это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно.

— На самом деле я собирался спросить, кто из пони нравится тебе больше всего, — улыбнулся широко Джим. — Мне вон та, синяя. А тебе? 

*** 

Чуть позже, чем через год, после многочисленных слушаний и обсуждений условий, не без помощи Джима и его друзей, им удается урегулировать вопрос опеки над Джоанной. Леонард уже получил право время от времени разговаривать с ней по телефону. Но Джо ни разу не приезжала к нему. До сих пор. Через час ее самолет должен приземлиться в Сан-Франциско, и они вместе проведут рождественские каникулы.

Маккой нервно расхаживает по украшенной к празднику комнате, смотря на часы при каждом шаге. Его сердце бьется так громко, что кажется, он получит сердечный приступ раньше, чем встретится с дочерью. Позади раздается смех Джима:

— Расслабься, Боунс. Хотя, если хочешь протоптать дыру в ковре, то отлично справляешься.

Слишком сосредоточенный на шагах, Леонард не утруждает себя ответом. 

Неожиданно Джим обнимает его со спины, обхватив крепко за талию и удерживая на месте.

— Я начинаю нервничать, просто наблюдая за тобой. Послушай, совсем скоро ты отправишься встречать ее в аэропорт. Обещаю не спалить квартиру, пока будешь в отъезде, а потом мы все вместе проведем восхитительное Рождество. Все будет хорошо.

Леонард оборачивается к нему:

— Я знаю.

— Неужели? — Джим улыбается, совсем не впечатленный его хмурым видом, и целует в щеку. — Все будет _хорошо_ , Боунс.

Расслабившись совсем немного, Леонард делает глубокий вздох и кивает:

— Да. Ты прав. Просто я так давно ее не видел.

— Интересно, узнает ли она тебя. Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем в первую нашу встречу. Клянусь, тебя тогда словно поглотили безнадежность и отчаяние, — говорит Джим, поправляя его челку.

— Безнадежность и отчаяние? — повторяет за ним Леонард, приподнимая бровь. — Не удивлюсь, если так оно и было.

— Эй, как думаешь, а меня она узнает? То есть в тот единственный раз, когда мы встретились, я был довольно помятым.

— Предполагаю, мы узнаем это довольно скоро, — бормочет Маккой, мыслями уже находясь в аэропорту. — Если да, то ей захочется узнать, почему я привел бродягу домой на Рождество, — Леонард снова посмотрел на часы, он не хотел опоздать.

— Боунс, оторви взгляд от часов, — произносит обиженно Джим. — Не могу поверить, что ты обращаешь на них больше внимания, чем на меня, когда я стою _прямо перед тобой_. Нужно отвлечь тебя? Эта опция входит в пакет предоставляемых услу… Ауч! Мой идеальный нос! Между прочим, люди платят огромные деньги, чтобы сделать свои носы такими же идеальными, как у меня. Я должен оштрафовать тебя за щелчки по моему носу.

Леонард усмехается, довольный своей маленькой местью.

— Если твой нос настолько идеален, то пора прекратить ломать его при первой же возможности.

— Я не виноват, что люди завидуют моей потрясающей внешности, — бубнит Джим, прикрывая нос ладонью на всякий случай. — И вообще, может, лучше поцелуешь? Я считаю, что ты просто обязан это сделать. Если хочешь, я могу достать омелу.

Маккой смеется и мягко целует Джима в губы.

— Вот. Лучше?

Его голубые глаза открываются шире и смотрят в ответ серьезно. 

— Нет. Но если ты повторишь, то может сработать.

Леонард закатывает глаза и отступает на шаг, направляясь к двери.

— Хорошая попытка, мелкий, но я лучше пойду.

Джим дуется, но хотя бы не спорит.

— Ладно, — отвечает он и смотрит на улицу. — О, дождь пошел. Не забудь захватить особенный, приносящий удачу и может-быть-волшебный зонтик. Думаю, она будет рада увидеть его снова.

— Конечно. Как можно забыть этот особенный, приносящий удачу и может-быть-волшебный зонтик, — бормочет он, кивнув.

Накинув пальто, Леонард цепляет ручку зонтика за карман, оборачивается к Джиму, и тот целует его, застав врасплох.

— Будь осторожен на дороге, Боунс.

— Я скоро вернусь, — улыбается Маккой. — Постарайся не уничтожить тут все до моего возвращения.

***

Джоанна едва могла сдержать свое волнение.

Уши заложило, как только самолет пошел на посадку и шасси коснулись земли. Когда знак «пристегнуть ремни» погас и все поднялись со своих мест, торопясь забрать багаж с полок, стюардесса, что присматривала за Джо на этом рейсе, провела ее от выхода из самолета. Джоанна шла за ней по запутанным коридорам с множеством поворотов, ведущим к зоне прибытия, отвечая на вопросы стюардессы так вежливо, как только могла, при том, что умудрилась прослушать половину сказанного. Эта леди была милой, но Джоанна хотела поскорее увидеть папу.

Вместе со стюардессой они забрали ее чемодан с ленты выдачи багажа, и Джо _едва_ смогла поставить его на колесики, торопясь к последним дверям, ведущим в холл. Сердце так громко колотилось в груди, и она не смогла сдержать улыбки, увидев всех, кто стоял за ограждением, встречая своих родных и близких. Она нахмурила брови, проходя дальше, все еще не сумев найти в толпе своего отца.

— Джоанна Маккой! Куда, бога ради, ты смотришь, принцесса?

Вздрогнув, она оборачивается и улыбается, светясь от счастья.

— Папа!


End file.
